We have recently investigated the role of lipids in acute pancreatitis by utilizing methods of analysis including gas chromatography and chemical ionization mass spectroscopy. We have observed a dramatic increase in the level of unsaturated fatty acids relative to saturated fatty acids (C-16 and C-18) both in animals with experimental pancreatitis and in humans with the disease. Our main objectives in this proposal are therefore: 1) To determine the exact structural features of the elevated unsaturated fatty acids; 2) To correlate these fatty acid changes with the pathophysiological changes in acute pancreatitis; 3) To utilize these changes in fatty acids for the development of a simple bedside test for the diagnosis of acute pancreatitis; 4) To study the biogenesis of the fatty acid changes; and 5) To determine a possible role of prostaglandins in acute pancreatitis. Utilizing a multidisciplinary approach, we are studying these various aspects of the disease. Special chromatographic and spectral techniques, including chemical ionization mass spectroscopy, are employed for obtaining rapid and reliable analyses. Close collaboration between the faculty of the clinical department of a medical school and biorganic chemists of a science/engineering school has been arranged for the multi-disciplinary study on pancreatitis.